Kiss the Rain
by rukia4ichigo
Summary: After the war against Aizen, Ichigo is depressed for he had lost the one person that made his world complete. How will he cope? IchiRuki one-shot songfic. Warning: character death


Here's my third IchiRuki songfic, Kiss the Rain. Be warned, as there is character death and sadness throughout this story. It is well written, I must say, but you be the judge after you read it. The beginning starts off with a flashback – a dream of the past that Ichigo is having – of what happened that caused Ichigo so much sadness. Here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Bleach as they are owned by Billie Myers and Tite Kubo respectively. I just own the storyline.

Kiss the Rain

_**~Flashback~**_

A fatal stab through the chest, a sinister smile, a shower of blood – Ichigo Kurosaki had to witness it all. What hurt the most was that it has to happen to the one girl that gave him a purpose, and he could not protect her.

Finishing off the arrancar he was battling against, he quickly flash stepped towards the fallen shinigami lying in a pool of her crimson blood. With every step he took, his heart shattered continuously as he tried to fight off the emotions that were threatening to surface.

When he stopped by her side, he stooped down to pick up Rukia's fragile and dying body and cradled her in his arms.

"Rukia," he breathed, hoping that she was not dead just yet, "please don't die on me. Don't die on me, midget!"

He looked around for any signs of help – Inoue, 4th Division, anyone! It was just the two of them alone in that area of Hueco Mundo.

Even her murderer, Gin Ichimaru, had disappeared the moment he felled the beautiful adopted noble. Ichigo vowed to his soul that he would find him and rip him to pieces for what he had done. For now, however, he could not leave her.

A slight movement brought the substitute shinigami back to reality. "Rukia?" Said shinigami opened her eyes slightly to see the pained expression of her saviour. "I…Ichigo," she managed to stammer but Ichigo gently hushed her. "You will zap your strength."

"No, I must tell you what I need to say. Please listen."

Ichigo was about to pick her up carefully, but Rukia stopped him. "Ichigo, listen to me please. I don't have a lot of time left."

"I'm not going to let you die!" Ichigo snapped as a couple of tears dripped down from his eyes. "You're everything to me, Rukia!"

It had pained Rukia to see her friend this way, but she knew it was her time. "Ichigo, someone once told me that you must not die alone, not if your nakama had left their heart to you."

Ichigo was confused. Had she lost it? What was she saying?

Rukia continued. "Heart is the bond between two nakama. You are the most special to me for we have an inseparable bond. Because of all of this, Ichigo, I'm leaving my heart…to you."

It was starting to make sense, but Ichigo could not bear to lose her, not now, not ever. He continued to shed tears as he held her tightly. "Don't leave me," he whispered as he shut his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to fight off the remaining tears that were still fighting to spill from his amber eyes.

"And one more thing, Ichigo…never…forget the love that I have for you. I'm…sorry…that I…had never…told you sooner. Rukia's eyes started to close as the darkness was slowly starting to pull her in, and her voice became softer and more tired. "I…love…you, Ichigo."

Sensing this, Ichigo's snapped open. He could not believe this was happening! "Rukia! I love you too. Please don't go!" But her eyes were closed…forever. "No…" Ichigo still could not believe it, but it had happened – he had lost her. He held her as tight as he could against herself, finally letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"RUKIA!!!!!!!!!"

_**~5 months into the present~**_

After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Ichigo immediately sat up, sweat dripping and heart racing. Turning on his bedside light, he tugged his blanket-covered legs to his chest as he tried to calm the shock he was going through.

The Kurosaki sighed; it's been months since he last had a decent sleep. His life had been an endless cycle – always dreaming about the events that tore him apart and haunted him: first his mother, now Rukia – what next? He tried to get the thought of Rukia dying in his arms out of his mind, but to no avail.

Ever since the war with Aizen ended, Ichigo had closed himself off from everyone, refusing help for his loss. His friends and then his family, when they had heard about the atrocity that had happened to cause his depression, were worried. Even when his sisters tried to talk to him, he would push them away by snapping at them to leave him alone. His father had even stopped attacking him randomly.

Ichigo just stayed in his room, only coming downstairs to get something to eat. Even then he would ignore help from his family. The nights were restless and full of memories that kept the Kurosaki awake for all hours of the night. Ichigo was nothing but an empty shell, all because he lost the one person that mattered most in his world.

Sighing deeply once again, Ichigo rolled out of his bed to gaze out the window, like what he had done each and every night, watching the rain that pounded hard against the glass. What coincidence… The rain seemed welcoming, almost beckoning for Ichigo to stand within it for hours to drown his sorrows. It was a crazy idea, but the Kurosaki was compelled to do it.

He got dressed and silently slipped out of the house, careful not to wake his sleeping family.

Walking along the rain-drenched sidewalk, Ichigo hid his hooded face as his mind raced through so many memories of her – their fateful meeting, their arguments over everything silly, her childish drawings of bunnies and bears when she was trying to explain something, the day he rescued her from execution, their reunions. He missed everything about her, and there was no way he could ever forget that horrible day when she had died in his arms.

When he finally told her that he had loved her, it was too late. That frustrated the Kurosaki for he had fallen in love with her since the night she had changed his life, and he never got the chance to tell her that he had loved her.

As he walked further and further from his house, the rain fell harder and drenched his hoodie, making him shiver. At this rate, he could catch hypothermia, but he did not care. Everything his life lost meaning after Rukia died. He loved his family, but nothing could ever change the way he was feeling at that moment. He would lose them anyway, like he had lost his mother and Rukia.

It got colder and his hoodie was soaked to the point where it was useless as protection from the raging rainstorm. Ichigo sighed as he pulled back his hood, allowing his soaked hair to be exposed, and looked around his surroundings. He did not know exactly where he was, but he knew that he was far away from his house.

Spotting a bench nearby, he stepped over to it and sat down, burying his face in his hands and allowing the rain to soak him thoroughly. He shivered as his hands, arms, and face became numb just like his own frozen heart.

At that moment, he sensed a presence nearby. Could someone be watching him? Judging from the currently weather, it was impossible for anyone to be out tonight. Raising his eyes and lowering his hands, he could not believe who was in front of him. "Rukia?"

The familiar girl smiled warmly and slowly walked over to him. Ichigo stood up slowly as well, not believing his eyes. "Rukia," he repeated, walking over towards her as though he was under her spell. Nothing else mattered at that moment, and he did not care if he was gradually becoming numb entirely.

"Rukia, I missed you so much," he whispered as a couple of tears dripped from his eyes. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her. This was just too good to be true. Happiness filled his numb heart as a smiled formed on his face.

However, little did he know that she was an illusion, a mirage, and she disappeared, shattering his heart once more. "Rukia, don't leave me," he muttered as he collapsed against the pavement, splashing against the icy cold water that had formed puddles everywhere. He welcomed the darkness that overtook him.

Hello?  
Can you hear me?  
Am I getting through to you?

Hello  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure ya there alone?  
Cos I'm  
trying to explain  
Somethings wrong  
You just don't sound the same  
Why don't you?  
Why don't you?  
Go outside?  
Go outside?

Kiss the Rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the Rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel hungry and thirsty  
Kiss the Rain  
And wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
Were under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel you can't wait till morning  
Kiss the Rain*3

Hello?  
Do you miss me?  
I hear you say you do,  
But not the way I'm missing you

Whats new?  
Hows the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?  
you sound so close so close but it feels like your so far

So would it mean anything?  
If you knew,  
What I'm left imagining

In my mind

In my mind

Would you go?

Would you go?

Kiss the Rain

And you fall  
Over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me

Kiss the Rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips feel hungry and tempted  
Kiss the Rain  
and wait for the dawn  
Keep in mind  
Were under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the Rain*2  
Kiss the Raaaaiiiiin  
Kiss the rain  
(Kiss the rain)  
(Kiss the Rain)  
(Kiss the Rain)

Hello?  
Can you hear me?  
Can you hear me?  
Can You hear me?

Hey everyone, I apologize for the shortness and sadness of the story. As for what happened to Ichigo at the end, you could say that it is more of an open-ended story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed it and look out for more chapters and stories coming soon!

But in the meantime, please review and tell what you think.


End file.
